


You complete me ( like no one ever did)

by jimvmin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimvmin/pseuds/jimvmin
Summary: Kyungsoo was happy third wheeling his best friend but he doesn't expect that a certain Park Chanyeol would come to his life and he would feel things more than what you can feel for a crush ?





	1. Have we met before ?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this concept randomly came to to my mind out of nowhere and I hope I can do justice to it and y'all like it.

Kyungsoo was pissed. Pissed at his life. Pissed at his friends . Pissed for being singles. Yes pissed for being single. He had never dated in his life and after stanning few groups he had even stopped having crushes. All his friends were dating. Again all consisted of his two best friend's Baekhyun and Jongdae . They were basically what you call gross in love with each other and Kyungsoo was their official third wheel .

 

 

 

Imagine how it felt when you see your two best friend's madly in love with each other doing all those cute stuffs and yes you are so happy for them because you love these dorks more than anything but hurt at the same time coz you know you can never have any of those.

 

 

 

But his best friend's were the dorkiest yet the bestest friends in the world as Kyungsoo would say. They never let him feel down and whenever he felt down ,  
They would always say -". Don't worry soo . You will get your soulmate too and then we will be the one grossed out by you both. "

 

 

"Thanks guys but at least I'm happy yall know that you both gross Me out."

"Aa waeee "

 

 

 

It was Monday .The day Kyungsoo hated the most after pulling an all nighter. He had to not only do his homework but also baekhyun and Jongdae's coz Baekhyun was sick and Jobgdae being a good boyfriend was taking his care. They were literally goals. Jongdae had been awake all night too just to look after baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

This also meant he had attend a 3 hour economics class all by himself because his best friend's are still at dorm. Reason #545 why he hates his life so much.

 

 

He was in between his short mandatory nap session when he could hear noises in his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes to find someone so beautiful he hasn't seen before. He had big eyes and even bigger ears which made him look more handsome. He had a clean face and an smile that could make everyone fall for him. Well - he wasn't wrong because the hushed whispers he could hear was of all the girls and guys speaking about how good looking this new guy was and how they want to be close to him. Kyungsoo felt something in the stomach which he always does when he is jealous but he ignored it saying it's just hunger which is crawling in, even though he had a decent breakfast that morning.

 

 

 

 

Surprisingly enough chanyeol takes the seat right beside kyungsoo which makes kyungsoo sit straight for no reason at all. He throws a blinding smile towards kyungsoo and that's the moment kyungsoo knows it's gonna be difficult to survive this semester.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo gets back to the dorm thinking about how beautiful his features were and how he couldn't stop himself from looking at the guy beside him more than often. He just hopes that chanyeol doesn't notice.

 

 

It was the first time he felt such a feeling for someone after the accident which had changed his whole life rather made h forget what it was about.

 

 

He had lost his memory in that accident. He remembers how difficult it was for his family and friends but they stayed strong because of him. They never made him feel that he had lost something in his life. Be it the biggest thing he could have lost. His memory.

 

 

He didn't even remember Jongdae and Baekhyun, and neither of them ever even forced him to remember anything. They suggested it's fine he forgot his old memories they could always make some new ones. Isn't that what friendship was all about ?  
And that's when he decided and felt that even though he doesn't remember anything except his family he knows that these two were his best friend and would always be.

 

 

 

Everything started to flow normally and life was good. Even though all he ever did was third wheel but nothing made him feel better than his friends company.

 

 

Thinking about all this he reaches to his dorm and is surprised to find Baekhyun and jongdae laughing at something or rather someone and it's Chanyeol ?

 

 

"Guys?" Kyungsoo says the first thing he enters the room.

Chanyeol just gets stiff for a second it seemed when Baekhyun taps his back and he has that blinding smile again on his face.  
" Kyungsoo this is Chanyeol. Remember I always used to tell you about one of my best friend who lives in Japan. He's the one. He has come here -

 

 

"- as the transfer student" Kyungsoo completes the sentence.

 

"Right. But how do you know" jongdae questions next.

 

"We had our class today together " Chanyeol answers.

 

 

  
And thats the first time kyungsoo hears Chanyeols voice and he just feels something deep inside him. It's deep but intense. It has so much depth in it even though he just says one sentence. Maybe his small crush is not that small after all.

 

 

 

" Alright Kyungsoo now that you're here. Dinner is cooked by our dear Chanyeol you should try it out and then let's have our movie night together" Baekhyun suggests

 

 

"Alright." Kyungsoo smiles.

 

 

" YOU REALLY DIDN'T MIND SOMEONE ENTERING YOUR KITCHEN AND EVEN COOKING WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, what's up huh ? jongdae smirks.

 

 

He could feel Chanyeols ear going red and himself feeling too embarrassed. And he does next what's he is best at smacks jongdae and excuses himself to get fresh.

 

 

Having food made by chanyeol feels so good. Having chanyeol certainly feels like home? It's strange to feel that for a person you just met but kyungsoo felt even more happier in chanyeol's presence . To see him smile and crack jokes with his friends. But what felt the best was how he looked at kyungsoo as if there's so much he wants to say but wasn't. It was wierd that kyungsoo was feeling so many things today he doesn't remember feeling ever before.

 

 

 

It was wierd all this long that everything was complete but he still felt something wasn't just there and there's this one piece for the puzzle to be completed just yet. And what made it weirder was today it felt complete in the presence of someone he doesn't even know for a day but still feels that maybe just maybe there's something to him and chanyeol that attracts him so much towards him. Makes him feel complete . Makes him feel things no one ever did.


	2. Now you see me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are best left unexplained

Chanyeol wasn't ready. Wasn't ready to face kyungsoo after what happened a year ago. He never thought he would have to make up his mind just to stay with kyungsoo. The same kyungsoo with whom he had promised to live their whole lives.

 

 

Everything was perfect.They were so in love until that accident happened and everything changed between them because kyungsoo forgot them. Him. The doctor has strictly said that he shouldn't be forced to remember anything and that's when he left because he couldn't see kyungsoo like that. Couldn't see himself breaking in front of the one who had always given him strength.

 

 

It was difficult to stay away from the one he loved the most. He used to contact with Baekhyun and Jongdae daily about how Kyungsoo was doing. What was even more difficult was doing it all without kyungsoo knowing.

 

 

There were times when they were almost caught and therefore they decided to tone it down and have a fixed time only for this purpose.

 

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae had very smartly convinced kyungsoo ,chanyeol doesn't even know how . But all he can say he's thankful for them. For everything Baekhyun and Jongdae did for him and mostly beacuse what they did for kyungsoo.

 

 

Chanyeol knew it wasn't the best decision but he had to do it. So he decided to go back to Seoul to mend what was broken.

 

 

That one year in Japan had been one of the most difficult phases of Chanyeols life but that one year was what it made her stronger.

 

 

When he saw kyungsoo the first time he couldn't stop the smile which had covered his face. He was still so beautiful and his round glasses made him look cuter. He was almost sleeping in the class and only chanyeol knows how he controlled himself from doing anything which he wasn't supposed to do.

 

 

It was Chanyeol only who had requested that he wanted to see kyungsoo without the presence of anyone he knew and that's why all the drama was done by Baekhyun and Jongdae. They truly are the best friends anyone could ever ask for.

 

 

Sitting beside kyungsoo made him feel so many things. How much he wanted to talk to him. How much he wanted to touch him. How much he wanted to tell him he missed him everyday every moment. And how he had waited for this day for so long. But he didn't even look at him after smiling at him once.

 

 

He could feel kyungsoo staring at him more than once but he didn't want it to raise his expectations and think kyungsoo is feeling the same as him because that's not possible. Only if chanyeol knew that even if kyungsoo doesn't remember anything he still felt the same towards chanyeol.

 

 

After the classes ended the first clothing chanyeol did was meet the duo. It was a emotional moment when they hugged him but he knew that this was his family which he missed all this while. They knew that kyungsoo had an extra class and that's when chanyeol decided he wanted to cook for kyungsoo.

 

 

Even though kyungsoo was the chef of the house he had always loved Chanyeols cooking. Reasons why they often spent their weekends cooking together.

 

 

Chanyeol didn't want anything to go wrong. He didn't even let his friends help him cook it. He wanted to do everything he could at that moment for kyungsoo. His kyungsoo.

 

After cooking ,the trio what you could say the beagle line ( as their whatsapp group name suggests) sat down and were talking about chanyeol and kyungsoo they never realised when time passed and it was kyungsoos' time to get back.

 

 

It was really shocking to see kyungsoo at the door. Chanyeol couldn't help but stand up but he was stopped by any one of the other two he couldn't even comprehend at that time.

 

 

It felt crazy how he wanted to just go and hug kyungsoo but he didn't even have the right to do it per say.

 

 

Baekhyun as always made few stories which no one could tell was a lie because how correct it was but yet not the complete truth.

 

 

After talking for a while and playing games together it felt nice to be together again what he had always called his family. It felt beautiful in every way. Getting to know kyungsoo again was the best thing. He didn't change at all. It was like the first time they had met and he was whipped for him from the very moment.

 

 

He couldn't control his happiness when kyungsoo appreciated the food he made. That was one of the best things he felt in a while.

 

 

He knew he must be delusional at this point but he believed that kyungsoo to felt something towards him. What they had always felt towards each other. And now he knew what he had to do next. Explore them and make Kyungsoo fall in love with him just as he did 5 years ago.


End file.
